Thomas Kopache
Thomas Kopache is one of a handful of actors to appear on all four of the Star Trek TV spin-off series. His largest role was as Kira Nerys's father Kira Taban, appearing in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine s fifth and sixth seasons. He is one of only five actors to play seven or more different characters in the Star Trek franchise, the others being Jeffrey Combs, Randy Oglesby, J. G. Hertzler, and Vaughn Armstrong. Beyond the realm of Star Trek, Kopache has had recurring roles on The West Wing and Boston Legal. On the latter, he plays a judge opposite William Shatner and Rene Auberjonois. Kopache also appeared as a judge in the CBS drama Close To Home. The episode that he guest starred in also had Connor Trinneer guest starring and Star Trek: Voyager star Roxann Dawson directing. He had a guest part in an episode of Babylon 5 with Andreas Katsulas, Caitlin Brown, and Bill Mumy. Star Trek appearances File:Mirok.jpg|Mirok File:Train engineer.jpg|Train engineer File:Enterprise-B communications officer.jpg|''Enterprise''-B communications officer File:Viorsa.jpg|Viorsa File:KiraTabandeathbed.jpg|Kira Taban File:Tos.jpg|Tos File:Sphere Builder Test Subject.jpg|Sphere Builder test subject Filmography * Strange Invaders (1983 film, with Louise Fletcher, Jack Kehler, Wallace Shawn, Dan Shor, Kenneth Tobey, and Dey Young) * Agent of Ice (1986 film, with Becky Ann Baker and Andreas Katsulas) * People Like Us (1990 TV-movie, with Susan French, Jean Simmons, and George D. Wallace) * Liebestraum (1991 film, with Zach Grenier and Catherine Hicks) * A Woman Scorned: The Betty Broderick Story (1992 TV-movie, with Jeff Allin, Stephen Collins, Brian Markinson, Randal Patrick, Stephen Root, and Susanna Thompson) * Miss Rose White (1992 TV-movie, Joseph Sargent) * And the Band Played On (1993 TV-movie, with Christopher Carroll, Reg E. Cathey, David Clennon, Richard Fancy, Clyde Kusatsu, Dakin Matthews, Lawrence Monoson, Jeffrey Nordling, Angela Paton, Sierra Pecheur, and Saul Rubinek) * A Case for Murder (1993 TV-movie, with Robert DoQui, Samantha Eggar, Rosemary Forsyth, Bruce French, and Eugene Roche) * For Their Own Good (1993 TV-movie, with David Graf, Glenn Morshower, and Richard Riehle) * Mr. Jones (1993 film, with John Durbin, Albert Henderson, and Scott Thompson.) * Children of the Dark (1994 TV-movie, with Jim Beaver, David Graf, Lenore Kasdorf, Glenn Morshower, Natalia Nogulich, and Bill Smitrovich) * Leaving Las Vegas (1995 film, with Ed Lauter and Steven Weber) * Ghosts of Mississippi (1996 film, with Whoopi Goldberg, Virginia Madsen, Susanna Thompson, Bill Cobbs, Spencer Garrett, Jerry Hardin, Terry O'Quinn, Brock Peters, Richard Riehle, and Bill Smitrovich) * One Night Stand (1997 film, with Trula M. Marcus) * Stigmata (1999 film, with Jack Donner, Tom Hodges, and Duke Moosekian) * Catch Me If You Can (2002 film, with Lilyan Chauvin, Mark Correy, Robert Curtis-Brown, Matthew Kimbrough, J. Patrick McCormack, Jimmie F. Skaggs and Malachi Throne) * A Man Apart (2003 film, with Jeff Kober) External links * * * Thomas Kopache at The Geddes Talent Agency * de:Thomas Kopache es:Thomas Kopache nl:Thomas Kopache Kopache, Thomas Kopache, Thomas Kopache, Thomas Kopache, Thomas Kopache, Thomas Kopache, Thomas